In order to remove stains on clothes or other fabrics, it is common practice to apply efficient cleaning agents with a certain risk for discolorations of the fabric. Usually, the treatment implies that a region on the fabric is treated that is much larger than the size of the stain, which is unwanted.
From U.S. Pat. No. 656,802 by Batz, a grease spot remover is disclosed comprising a pump having a reservoir chamber communicating with the pump-chamber and means for clamping the two chambers together. A cleaning agent may be pumped back and forth between the two chambers in order to clean the area of interest. The disclosed clamping means are wires that are needle pointed through the fabric and connected to the two chambers. This results in holes through the fabric, which in many cases are unwanted, especially in clothes of fine quality. The grease spot remover also is generally not very handy as the manual pumping action has to be performed under the fabric to be cleaned such that a simple resting against an underlying surface is not possible. Also, the pumping needs a pulling action and a pushing action, which makes the use of it tedious as at the same time the upper chamber has to be held vertically in order not to spill the liquid. Furthermore, the drawn embodiments are of a format, which does not make them suitable to transport in a hand bag or during travel. Therefore, needs exist for improvements.